La Rosa
by Magusami
Summary: Solo un momento en la vida de Rosette . lean y dejen sus comentarios, y si soy mala con los resumenes.


**Crhno Crusade no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son responsabilidad de sus respectivos creadores, lo único mío es la computadora y un sueño que tuve, una vez.**

**La rosa**

Han pasado unos meses desde que Joshua desapareció, según me ha dicho Crhno, esto es obra de un demonio llamado Aion, aun no puedo dormir, todas las noches veo su rostro ensangrentado, su voz, sus gritos me hieren y bueno todo lo que quedo a su paso simplemente se congelo.

Aun no puedo creer lo que ha pasado, a veces despierto y me da la impresión que es un mal sueño, pero después lo veo, aquel artefacto (o como me lo explico Crhno, una unidad de control de recolección astral), mi contrato que me vuelve su contratista.

El Padre Remington ha sido muy amable, y no puedo explicar pero estar en su presencia es muy emocionante.

Al contrario la Hermana Kate es muy estricta, y sé que no soporta a Crhno por su condición, pero aun así estoy muy orgullosa de afirmar que soy su amiga.

Es de noche, la luna se ve hermosa, pero no sé, al verla, al recordar los sueños que teníamos Mi hermano y yo, me dan ganas de llorar, tengo que ser fuerte, aun no lo consigo y me duele, pero jure que protegería a Joshua y lo cumpliré.

Se oyen ruidos por el pasillo, tal vez sea la hermana Kate, mejor me duermo o tendré problemas.

-Rosette…

Esa voz, esa inconfundible voz..

-Crhno que se te ofrece, es tarde y sabes que si te encuentran aquí, tendremos problemas.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero no podía dormir y te sentía inquieta… y bueno

-no te preocupes, estoy bien (digo enfatizando la ultima frase) ya sabes que soy muy fuerte.

-como digas, pero aun así quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo

-gracias

Crhno se aleja, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos, yo sé que soy fuerte pero…

Como si las hubiera llamado, mis lágrimas salen, pero ahora no de dolor, más bien liberando un poco del peso que traía sobre mis hombros, de manera casi mágica mí mundo se nubla, y caigo en un sueño reparador.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto de mejor ánimo, incluso con hambre, son las 6 de la mañana y es hora de iniciar las labores del día.

_Unas horas después…_

-Ya me canse, y aun tengo que limpiar la mitad del salón, no puede ser,…(Esto último sale como un lamento infantil)

-No que eras fuerte.

-Tú no te metas, no vez que estoy ocupada.

-ya; lo siento, pero creí que necesitabas algo de ayuda y como yo ya termine mis labores pensé que..

-gracias Crhno… eres de lo mejor.

Le dejo lo necesario para el aseo, pero antes le doy un abrazo, y no solo porque me evitara la fatiga, sino porque se preocupa por mí.

Salí al jardín, y me recuesto bajo un árbol, la brisa acaricia mis mejillas y de un momento a otro mi mente me lleva al mundo de los sueños.

Siento que alguien me mueve, pero no quiero despertar, después una mano cálida me acaricia muy suavemente y al abrir los ojos lo veo, es él, y está aquí conmigo.

-Crhno… (Su nombre sale de mis labios en apenas un susurro)

-Rosette es hora de entrar, va a llover y no quiero que te resfríes.

-Gracias

-No hay de qué, pero mejor cámbiate porque no creo que estés presentable para la cena.

-Hey, no puedes hablarle así a una chica, es de mala educación.

-Lo siento

-ya, ya, mejor vámonos

Y es así como lo tome del brazo y nos dirigimos a la entrada.

-Por cierto, toma…

Extendiendo su mano me entrego una rosa, realmente hermosa, y por un momento me quede pasmada, hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-Tal vez solo es una pero la vi y pensé que te gustaría y bueno…. (Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas).

Esta vez soy yo la que lo sorprende, lo abrazo, siento su palpitar, y le susurro al oído Gracias.

Así sin más lo suelto y le digo que lo veré en el comedor que me cambiare pronto.

El se queda un poco aturdido, pero aun así e sonríe, yo le dedico una de mis mejores sonrisas, y desaparezco por el corredor.

Ahora sé que tengo alguien en quien confiar y pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos, admirando la rosa que me dio, es como una nueva chispa de esperanza se enciende en mi corazón.

**Mi primera historia de Crhno y compañía, sé¡ que no es lo mejor pero bueno espero mejorar pronto, hasta la próxima y se agradecen sus comentarios..**


End file.
